


Inside the Subway

by schrootdinger



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode Related, F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: A collection of Person of Interest fanarts





	1. Emotional machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Emotional machine](https://youtu.be/U15KKDR825w)   
  



	2. Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fetish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R38q_C4NApE)   
  



	3. Oops!...I Did It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oops!...I Did It Again](https://youtu.be/CduA0TULnow)   
  



	4. They're Gal Pals, Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [They're Gal Pals, Harold](https://youtu.be/-cxAqwb4j8s)   
  



	5. Pistols at Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pistols at dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8clUPBid0k)   
  



	6. Time is running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celebrating 300 posts on tumblr.  
  
[Time is running out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2IuJPh6h_A)  
  



	7. The Man Who Sold The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Man Who Sold The World](https://youtu.be/g33-W9t2q2Q)   
  



	8. Special needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Special needs ](https://youtu.be/PDd7UC6hOrQ)   



	9. The system only dreams in total darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The system only dreams in total darkness ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O6duDDkhis)   



	10. Sucker for Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Sucker for Pain ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-59jGD4WrmE)


	11. I Only Have Eyes for You




	12. Follow the cops back home




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)
> 
> I'm sorry you guys missed this cause ao3 was taking its time to revise my works 🙄


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	17. Ferrari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
